


Cake by the Ocean

by Phoenix_before_the_flame



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_before_the_flame/pseuds/Phoenix_before_the_flame
Summary: Just a little fun in the kitchen! At 1 in the morning. Because they can. Nalu modern Au





	Cake by the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just get this out of the way. Don't really like this but, imma post it anyway. Enjoy, leave comments and kudos

Somehow these things always happen. They never meant for these things to happen but no matter what, they just keep  _happening._

First of all it was 3 am, that alone was the start of the problem. An impromptu movie night at Natsu’s apartment that had them wrapped in one another for hours on end, leaving legs dead and tingling. The two of them definitely weren’t going anywhere tomorrow. Lucy had sighed when that realization had first struck her, quickly accepting the impromptu vacation day Natsu had given her.

Then the movie had come on, some old Italian movie, black and white with scratchy quality that hurt her eyes a bit. And honestly? Lucy’s mind was barely on it, slowly drifting off to Natsu’s fingers combing through her hair, nails scratching at her scalp while his other hand drummed steadily on her stomach.

Natsu’s attention was hooked on the TV, absolutely enraptured with the old romance where a young nun was protecting an enemy soldier. He was quiet for the most part, save for the occasional soft chuckle or a sigh when he nosed at her neck.

Then their stomachs growled, loud enough to block out the gunfire as the soldier carried the injured nun away to safety. Lucy couldn’t help the slight pink tinge that crept up her neck, her cheeks puffed out in a pout as Natsu’s laugh escaped him in a loud guffaw.

He ruffled her hair with a hearty chuckle before pushing Lucy to her feet, dragging her off to his already messy kitchen to make an even bigger mess.

Pasta, he had said with a twinkle in his eye, was the only meal worthy of the old Italian film. Already he was grabbing the sauce and the spaghetti out the cupboards despite her weak protests, banging around happily despite the early hours, sure to wake his neighbours.

But they should’ve been used to the madness by now, given who they were living beside.

Somehow though they got lost along the way of point A to point B and ended up, trying to bake a cake. At one. In the morning. Sometimes Lucy has to wonder what power Natsu had to make her throw logic out the window like this.

And that idea too was a bust, the batter now splattered all over the cheap counters and floor, Happy already quick to work on cleaning up starting with the near empty baking pan, resting on its side with the last of the batter oozing out. It was just inches from the oven, a near success before pandemonium broke out.

But these things happen.

Lucy hopped up on the counter, grimacing at the squelch under her thighs but not attempting to clean it off despite how it rubbed stickily on her skin. She had an egg smashed in her hair, the yolk blending all too perfectly with the blonde strands and white shell bits scattered about her hair.

Flour and powdered sugar dusted her every inch of her skin, with a particularly thick patch of white under her right eye, held in place by a glob of icing just barely dangling off her cheek.

It plopped with a loud ungraceful splat in her upturned palms, already sullied by the sugary coating from the earlier war.

Lucy’ll admit, he got her pretty good. She shuddered slightly, feeling something drip off her hair and down the back of her shirt. But she think she got him better.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair, settling beside her and dropping a heavy hand on her leg, leaving a rather sizable hand print of sprinkles on her skin. The part of his hair that wasn’t pasted down to his scalp stuck up in awkward spikes, held in place by the other half of the wasted icing.

An egg dripped into his eyes and from chin down there was a crust of brown sugar that reached down to touch at his collar bone with little spots of sprinkles littered throughout.

“Well that was fun.” Natsu said with a smirk, rolling his hand over her thigh. He ducked when she took a swipe at his head. Lucy pushed at his shoulder with a roll of her eyes, ignoring his sniggering. Her hand pulled away stickily, leaving a matching icing hand print on his skin.

This was going to be so much to clean up tomorrow, no wait- later. Later yeah.

She heard scratching at the wall behind them. The neighbour’s dog had a habit of doing this in the late early morning.

It wasn’t a nice thing to hear the first night she stayed over and got up to use the bathroom.

Lucy flashed off her hand with a muttered _‘you’re lucky I love you’_ not liking the sticky feel coating all her fingers. So little flew from her fingertips with each hard shake, and Natsu’s sniggering got even more hearty the harder she tried, his other hand clutching at his dirtied shirt.

She stuck out her tongue and flashed her hand at him. A particularly thick glob of icing went  _splat!_  on his shoulder and Lucy gave a smirk of satisfaction at his little whine.

But there was still so much left on her hand though, Lucy thought, bringing her hand closer to her face for inspection. The sink was on the other side of the tiny kitchen, about 10 steps but she didn’t really feel like it. It seemed so far. Lucy’s tongue poked out, swiping at her bottom lip. And to be honest, such a waste of icing.

She shrugged lightly, making the decision to clean off her hand the right way. Lucy dragged her tongue across her palm, a single clean streak through the mess on her hand before it swiped up to her fingertip then dipped back inside her mouth.

She hummed appreciatively despite how cavity inducing their icing was, enjoying the little head buzz and the slightest hint of spiciness to it from when Natsu accidentally threw some pepper flakes into the mix.

By right it shouldn’t taste good but it did. Or maybe it’s just because she was hungry.

She absently continued cleaning off her fingers, zoning out for the moment. Lucy vaguely noted Natsu’s eyes intently on her and his silence, but was more focused on the matter at hand, literally.

Lucy huffed when her hand was all clean, sucking lightly on her thumb then pulled it out with a sharp  _‘pop’,_  tongue swiping over her top lip, the sweetness in her mouth quickly disappearing from the last lick.

She grumbled weakly, shifting slightly atop the counter. Automatically she raised the other hand to lick clean, thoughts not all there as her mind wandered off, backtracking some minor details for her story and not quite paying attention

Lucy stuck her tongue out, leaning slightly towards her hand for another heavy helping of icing when warm fingers wrapped around her wrist pulled her out of her thoughts.

She turned slightly, tongue still half out and slightly confused which normally would’ve had Natsu laughing at how silly she looked. But instead he had her pinned with an incredulous look, brow raised high as narrowed eyes darted between her and her hand.

Then he smirked.

Something mischievous crossing his face as his eyes sharpened, grip on her wrist tightening slightly. That look…… Lucy didn’t like that look, she thought, opening her mouth to say something before promptly shutting it back as Natsu pressed her lightly fingers to his lips.

His grin widened evilly, tongue darting out and swiping over his top lip deliberately slow, taking in the red on her cheeks with too much joy as he gathered icing with the drag. Natsu closed his eyes and hummed, slipping his tongue out again for another go, dipping between crevices and running up the sides as Lucy spread her fingers wide. Half-lidded eyes taking careful note of his moves.

_“Goddamn~”_  Natsu murmured, breath hot on her already heated skin. The word sung floated in the air and made her head buzz. Or maybe that was the sugar. Or maybe it was both.

_“See you licking frosting from your own hand. Want another taste I’m begging yes ma'am~”_

Lucy squeaked when heat engulfed her fingers, Natsu suddenly taking two of her fingers in his mouth. A muffled chuckle bubbled up from him at her reaction, tongue swirling languidly in slow circles around the digits.

He sucked hard and released them with a dirty sounding  _pop!_  cradling her now very clean hand against his cheek, nosing at her palm. He nipped her fingertips.

“Your fucking delicious~” He finished, leaning in close to her. And then the moment, the fairly sexy moment was ruined when Natsu stuck his tongue out playfully and waggled his eyebrows at her. “So fucking delicious. ” He teased.

Lucy huffed, poking playfully at his cheek. “You just butchered that part of the song.”

“Yeah but it worked for the moment didn’t it? Admit it, you liked it.” Natsu winked and dropped himself heavily on her shoulder, sending Lucy a coy look.

“Well you can keep being suave after we’ve cleaned up this mess in here and we get a shower.”

“But Luuuuuucy!” Natsu whined, stretching out her name. “That’s no good! Just let it stay and we can lose our minds and go crazy, crazy~

He fixed her with that look again, all evil and mischievous and heated as his sung words might’ve made her heart skip a beat or rep.  But Lucy had to stand strong,  stand tall in the face of Natsu’s tactics.

“No.” Lucy said firmly. “ clean first. Crazy after.”

Natsu groaned, slipping off her shoulder and falling dramatically into her lap. “You’re mean.” He moaned.

“But you still love me. Now scoot so we can start cleaning.”

He glared up at Lucy, fixing her with a grouchy pout, but the look in his eyes never changed, it only sharpened.  “Fine, but when we’re done and we get loose, then I’m gonna go fucking crazy.  _And you know it.”_


End file.
